Wave (Akame Ga Kill!)
Wave is a member of the Jaegers. He is from a small town on the coast of the empire where he joined the Imperial Navy. Due to the large amount of time of which he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-injected Capital and corruption within the Empire, making him a hero on the wrong side. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by David Matranga in the English version of the anime. Character He keeps his beliefs close to heart, such as duty to his country and cheering up a girl when she's sad. He is a true navy man at heart and loves everything to do with the ocean. He is shown to be level headed and easy going in his free time and has a desire to be useful to his friends. He is shown to get along well with most of his comrades, excluding Seryu. He sympathized with Tatsumi's desire to run away from the group but was duty bound to prevent it. Despite constantly finding Bols choice of attire very strange and wondering how a man of that sort is the only married member of the Jaegers, he is on very good terms with him and seems to think highly of him. He constantly tried to cheer up others, which usually fails and causes him to end up being cheered up by Kurome. Following the death of Bols and Kurome's admission of her fear of being discarded, Wave seems to have grown extremely protective of the latter, showing his closeness to the two of them. He believes Night Raid to be evil due to the fact that they are killers who work under the cover of night, which is actually a very rational conclusion for someone from outside of the capital to have. However, after spending time in the capital itself, he has grown more cautious of it. He is cautious of Seryu because of her brutality and insanity, both of which surprised him, in that he did not believe the capital had grown bad to that extreme extent. He was also shocked by the fears Kurome suffers of being abandoned and executed, which again tracks back to the empire. Tatsumi himself has admitted that Wave, despite his own willingness to kill him if it comes down to it, isn't evil. In fact, he seems almost moral, a thing sorely lacking in those usually affiliated to the empire. Gallery Wave1.png 783556-wave large.png Tatsumi feels bad seeing Wave Sad.jpg|Tatsumi feels bad seeing Wave Sad 2|link=Tatsumi feels bad seeing Wave Sad 2 yaemr1sjmsbp.htmlgnhgj,khj.jpg|Wave blames himself for failing to save Kurome|link=Wave blames himself for failing to save Kurome yaemr1sjmsbp.htmldfhgjkl;l.jpg|Wave takes Kurome's corps|link=Wave takes Kurome's corps Wave's Pain in the Rain.jpg|Wave's Pain in the Rain|link=Wave's Pain in the Rain Trivia *He is nearly always seen with Kurome and Bols. *Wave was never been seen killing a person, civilian or criminal, at all. *Wave's birthday is on March 16. **Wave's zodiac sign is Pisces. *According to the Author, he act's as a sort of "2nd Player" of the Story comparing his status to Tatsumi similar to that of Luigi to Mario. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Fallen Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Egalitarian Category:Counterparts Category:Anti Hero Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Knights Category:Villain's Lover Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Mature Category:Martyr Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Misguided Category:Crossover Heroes